Gossam
Gossams were a small saurian species native to the planet Castell in the Colonies region of the galaxy, with colonies on the Outer Rim worlds of Felucia and Saleucami. Averaging slightly over one meter in height, Gossams had wrinkled skin, with narrowing, shriveled heads on elongated necks. Physical appearance was considered important in Gossam society, and females often curved their hair up from the back of their heads. They were bipeds, balancing their frail bodies on small feet, and had long three-fingered hands. The average lifespan of a Gossam was about seventy-five years. Known for their shrewd and cunning nature, most Gossam on Castell served the Commerce Guild, which was headed by the Gossam Shu Mai during the Separatist Crisis and the Clone Wars. Due to their intelligent and scheming nature, Gossams could be found all over the galaxy, acting as either legitimate merchants or as law-breaking pirates and smugglers, while Force-using Gossam were extremely rare. Biology and Appearance Gossam stood roughly 1.25 meters high, had pebbly green or blue skin, elongated necks, wide yellow eyes and a tapered head that sloped back on an incline. Gossam balanced their thin bodies on two three-toed feet, and had long, graceful three fingered hands. Gossams developed at a reasonably standard rate. Considered younglings until around the age of ten, society regarded them as full adults by the age of fourteen. Gossam reaching around sixty standard years were considered old, while those living past the age of seventy-five were considered venerable. Society and Culture Like most reptiles, Gossam young were hatched from eggs. Gossam mothers watched over the eggs more for the status than for any practical purpose. Because the species was so appearance driven, Gossam families would build nests of elegant warm fabrics and cushions to show off their young before they were even hatched. They would also throw egg parties where the eager parents would receive gifts from their friends and relatives. The higher the status of the parents, the larger the gifts. The parties were thrown late in the eggs' incubation period in the hope that the egg would hatch during the event. Gossams held their appearances as extremely important, and dressed in elaborate clothing in an attempt to impress other sentients. Females used oil-based creams to mold their hair into a wave that traditionally swept up from the back of their heads. Wealthy Gossam aristocrats and trade negotiators often wore elevated footwear to appear taller when dealing with other species, in addition to the exotic robes and finery favored by most Gossam. Most Gossam were selfish, scheming beings skilled at the art of business. Though most Gossam were intelligent and independently minded, many spent much of their lives working for the Commerce Guild, who offered them food, housing and a decent income for a ten year exclusive contract. Gossam goods were generally cheap to manufacture, and overpriced. Always looking for an angle they can play to come out on top, Gossam were considered untrustworthy by other beings. The Gossam had a military in the form of Gossam Commandos, a group of male Gossam soldiers who wore heavy armor and used heavy repeating blasters. They also used a heavy shoulder-mounted cannon that took two Gossams to operate—one to fire and one to reload. Commerce Guild Presidente Shu Mai personally authorized their use in the Outer Rim Sieges during the Clone Wars. Gossam spoke a language of the same name. It consisted of lispy vocalizations, croaks and trills. Written Gossam had a jagged alphabet that combined into short words and long sentences. Due to their industrial relationships with many offworld companies, most Gossam also spoke Galactic Basic. Gossam names were usually quite short—both first names and surnames usually only had three or four letters. Common Gossam names were Min Cho, Xiri Gan, Zim Li, Shan Sien, and Mei Tran. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Castell Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+1 MECHANICAL 1D+2/4D+1 PERCEPTION 2D/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D/3D+1 TECHNICAL 1D+1/4D Special Abilities: Hagglers: +1D to bargain. Move: 6/8 Size: 1.25 meters tall on average. Category:Species